


never, ever, ever again

by morewinepls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterfell's feast for the King is at the end, and Robert is far in his cups. To Catelyn's surprise, her lord husband is as well. She retires early, but does not expect what is about to happen....</p>
            </blockquote>





	never, ever, ever again

Catelyn Stark was exhausted. The feast was tiresome, and she was likely the only sober one at the end of the evening. She had placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, telling him that he better could stop drinking. King Robert had laughed then, smacking her arm quite painfully.  "Don't worry, Cat" he'd said. "Good old Ned needs to have fun once in a time" Ned had laughed too, making Catelyn give him a frown, and he had kissed her on her cheeks.

"Go to sleep, Cat" he'd said. he never called her by her nickname with someone present. It seemed he was very drunk indeed. She had been angry, though. Did he want her to leave? So he could flirt with some serving girl? She had left the feast soon enough, though.

 

She had checked on Robb (and Jon) and then on Sansa, who was only just weaned. She kissed her forehead, and Sansa opened her eyes a bit, making a sound that made Catelyn's heart skip a beat. She smiled, kissed her forehead agin, and took her leave... She didn't expect the king himself standing outside her daughter's chamber.

"Your Grace" She bowed a little. "Is everything okay? You look a little...different"

He grinned, and it made her uneasy. When she wanted to step away from the door, Robert ad stumbled towards her, almost too drunk to stand. He fell against her, and she almost fell, too. She stadied herself against the wall.

"Gods, Cat" he murmured. "Ned is a Lucky guy, you know..."

"Eh...I, Your Grace, you should-"

"Kiss you"

"What?" She hoped she had misheard him.

"l should...Kiss you" He leaned forwards then, pressing her against the wall.

"Your Grace!"

"Damn it, Cat. No courtesies. I just want one stupid kiss"

She tried to push him away, but his big, strong body against her tiny one give her no change to do so.

"Robert" she warned him in a tone she also uses when one of the childeren does something bad. He grips her arms painfully then, hard enough to bruise her pale flesh. "Don't do this"

"I am your King" He reminds her. "So you will do as l say" He lifted her easily over his shoulder.

"Put. Me. Down!" He shook his head, and almost stumbled over his own feet. Yet he did not let her go. Catelyn could plead as much as she wanted, but he wouldn't let her go, she realised. Suddenly, she knew where they were going.

"Robert, please don't do this..." She hated how close to tears she was. "I am married... So are you. You can't do this."

"I am the King!" He boomed loudly as he opened the door of her chambers. "I will do what I god damn want!" He threw her on the bed, and leaned over her. His breath smelled of the wine he had drank more than was good for him, and the smell of sweat was more than noticable. He kissed her then, long enough for her to push him away, fearing she might choke.

 

"God damnit, Robert!" Another voice came from behind. Catelyn turned to see Ned, angry with his fists clenched at his sides. "That is my wife you've got there"

"I know" Robert said calmly "But hey, you're like a brother to me. And brothers share things, don't they?"

"Ned?!" Catelyn exclaimed loudly. "A hand, please?" Ned just stared at her, not really knowing what to do. Robert walked to him. "See? Your wife wants you more than me..." He grinned that uneasy grin again. "You know what. Make love to her" he sat down on a chair, pouring himself some wine. "Fuck your wife like you've never done before. She wants you, man. See to her damn needs"

Cat's eyes widened, Ned saw. She was furious, yet, Ned thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"I guess you're right" he said to Robert, and he laughed. Catelyn, on the other hand, had raised from the bed and stood now in the corner of the room. "You both have lost your minds!" she hissed. "Go to your own room, Robert. You too, Ned" She walked to Robert. "You're drunken enough, Your Grace" She wanted to take his cup, and he wanted to step closer. He tripped over his own feet again, and the wine spilled over Catelyn's dress, making the grey gown stained with dark red. She looked at it, quickly took a wet cloth, and started to whipe off the worst. Robert walked to her. "Here, let me help" he grabbed the top of her bodice, and ripped open her gown. She gasped, and the next thing he noticed, was a stinging feeling on his cheek where her hand had hit him. She tried to keep the gown together with her hands, and Ned stood next to her. She had never been this angry.

"Out!" she shouted. "Out of my room. Both!" Ned had simply stepped away from her, but Robert strode towards her, making her yelp in surprise as he pinned her down on the bed again.

"How many times do I need to remind you that I, am, the King?!" he asked angrily. "You can't tell me what to do or what not to do. You should be honored that your King wants to fuck you"

This time it was Ned's fist that hit him in the face. Robert stumbled and then fell to the floor. Catelyn rose a little, seeing her husband walk to her.

"Ned?" she took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, I really didn't-"

 

He kissed her then, rough and harsh. She was hitting him on his chest. When he broke the kiss, she coughed loudly, searching for a breath. "Ned!" she yelled furiously. "Get, the hell. out, of, here!" She pushed him on the floor, tears falling down her lovely, angry, face. He then realised what he had done.

"Gods, Cat... I'm so, so-" Suddenly his head hurt, and everything went black.

 

"Robert!" she cried out. He had hit Ned on the back of his head so hard he had lost his consciousness. she rushed towards him, but she wasn't able to wake him up. Catelyn held him tight, untill she felt a demanding tug at her waist. She looked at Robert.

"He's your friend" she hissed. "How could you?" He shrugged, and lifted her. This time he didn't carry her to her bed. He used one arm to shove all her stuff away, and placed her on her desk.

"Now..." he said. "Prove your loyalty to your beloved King" He ripped her gown even more, bearing her breasts to him. He grabbed them, making her wince. She was not entirely done weaning Sansa, and the rough touch was quite painful.  He was pulling down his breeches then, and Catelyn shook her head, likely to herself. She could not let this happen...

"Ned is waking up" she said then "I should go to him before he hits you again" Robert looked at her questionly, but wandered off to Ned then.

_good._ She thought. _it has worked._ Once she was no longer pressed down by Robert, she gathered her courage, and ran off as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Robert grabbed her by her wrists before she could reach the door. She pulled and pulled, untill she was free of his grasp and then ran again. She knew he was following her. Faster than this she couldn't, and was breathless when she reached one of the guestrooms. She entered quickly, and barred the door. She sank down against it, panting. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in the morning. She had only one gown now and that one was torn. Ned would feel more than guilty, she knew, but Robert? She hated the man for what he'd done this night, drunk or not.

Now, she had to sleep. Tomorrow she would talk, yell, or even scream to them both... Tomorrow


End file.
